


Reborn

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Copa del Rey [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, FC Barcelona, M/M, after match
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando va a casa de Sergio tras la derrota del Atlético de Madrid ante el Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí casi al terminar el partido, pero no lo subí porque estaba triste y luego pasó la vida y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. El fic es tras la derrota ante el Barcelona, he intentado ser lo menos polémica porsible, pero no sé si lo he conseguido.

Sergio le vio entrar por la puerta y sonrió para sí. No había estado seguro de qué habría hecho Fernando al finalizar al partido. Podría haberse ido a su propia casa y no venir a buscarle. Llevaba poco tiempo en Madrid y Sergio tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a tenerle tan cerca. Fernando era un hombre de costumbres, pero tras siete años de separación esas costumbres habían desaparecido y las nuevas aun no se habían formado entre ellos. Sergio a veces se encontraba indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer en determinadas situaciones. Pero las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien, y el que Fernando estuviese en su casa lo probaba. Había ido hasta él en busca de compañía, y eso teniendo en cuenta que a él le gustaba rumiar las cosas en silencio.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta él para abrazarle. Tenía los hombros echados levemente hacia delante, la cabeza baja y los ojos tenían un brillo triste y lleno de frustración. Sergio odiaba verle así, el partido había sido horrible al final y se habían acabado desquiciando todos un poco, incluso el propio Fernando.

Cuando le rodeó con sus brazos Fernando no correspondió el gesto inmediatamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo, pero sus brazos le envolvieron y notó como se aferraba a él.

\- Has jugado bien –murmuró.

Sabía lo que Fernando debía de estar pensando y no quería que siguiese.

\- No lo suficiente –replicó con voz cansada.

Recordó en el partido que perdió recientemente, Fernando había estado a su lado y, aunque no había podido disimular la alegría de haber ganado al Madrid, le había apoyado, y eso es lo que él debía hacer en ese instante.

Le guio hasta el sofá y le sentó allí. Estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no le veía tan nervioso tras una derrota. No era la peor que había vivido, pero la tensión de volver a estar en el Atleti debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

\- Te haré una tila –le propuso.

Fernando le miró y le sonrió. Quiso hacer una broma sobre la tila y los nervios, pero no podía. Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero no se había recuperado del partido aun. Mientras Sergio estaba en la cocina miró hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que soy un jugador violento?

Al segundo de hacer la pregunta Sergio se asomó con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Violento tú? –preguntó con un tono de incredulidad.

Sergio había esperado algún comentario del partido, de cualquier jugada que podría haber hecho de otra forma, de si debía de haber corrido para un lado, o para el otro, pero no había esperado que hablase del incidente con Neymar realmente.

\- ¿Consideras que yo soy violento?

Fernando negó.

\- Eres pasional o intenso, pero no te considero violento.

\- Pues si no crees que yo lo sea, olvídate de que lo puedas ser tú –dijo resuelto.

No había mucho más que decir sobre eso. Fernando no era agresivo, de hecho Sergio le había visto mantener la compostura muchas veces, algún insulto de tanto en tanto y miradas asesinas, pero nada más.

\- Violento es pisar al contrario, pegarle un puñetazo… -bromeó poniendo de ejemplo a sus compañeros-. O pegarle una torta –recordó la vez que golpeó a Puyol-. Eso es ser agresivo, no le hiciste nada…

\- Sólo porque estaban allí Andrés y Sergio…

Sergio le quitó importancia, como si Fernando se hubiese lanzado sobre él para pegarle de verdad, algo bastante impensable.

\- No sé en qué pensabas…

\- En callarle de una vez –le cortó para sorpresa de Sergio.

Definitivamente estaba molesto por el incidente.

\- Pero no le habrías hecho nada –continuó ignorándole-. Le estás dando muchas vueltas, fue un calentón que no llegó a nada más que un empujón. Sergio se ocupó de ti y se llevaron a Neymar, ya está. Tú sabes que tu comportamiento no fue ejemplar, pero tampoco es para que te fustigues por ello.

Volvió a la cocina y salió con una taza que le ofreció a Torres antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo por su hombro para tirar de él y hacer que se apoyase en él. Notó el cuerpo de Fernando moverse para beber.

\- Siento que hayas perdido –dijo de repente.

No sabía lo que iba a decir exactamente, pero tenía que decirlo. Sentía que no hubiesen podido remontar, pero estaba contento por Fernando. Él había marcado otra vez, había logrado marcar de nuevo en el minuto uno, y eso era bueno para él, para su futuro. Desde el mundial los dos habían temido que del Bosque no le volviese a llamar para la selección, Fernando no había dicho en voz alta sus temores, y Sergio no había querido preguntar, pero el miedo estaba ahí. Sin embargo, esos goles les daban esperanzas.

\- Pero estoy contento por ti.

\- Sergio, no…

Pero Sergio no le dejó hablar.

\- No, no. Sé que estás triste, que siempre has dicho que primero va el equipo y después los logros individuales, pero yo estoy contento por tu gol. Has luchado y has marcado de nuevo en menos de un minuto –añadió intentando no estar en exceso contento-. Has vuelto Fernando.

Fernando había vuelto, estaba saliendo de aquel agujero negro en el que llevaba más tiempo del que él quería aceptar. Pero estaba volviendo poco a poco y Sergio estaba contento por ello. Volver a casa le había devuelto la vida, incluso si eso significaba volver a caer en ese estado de frustración y rabia. Era vida para Fernando.

\- Y si sigues a este ritmo deberías hacer un manual sobre cómo marcar en menos de un minuto –bromeó.

Fernando se rio calladamente y dio otro sorbo ya más tranquilo.

Sergio sabía que no había pensado en la Selección Española aun, que no quería pensar en ella, pero él no podía evitarlo. Ir sin Fernando se sentía extraño, y no era agradable no tenerle cerca en esos momentos. Se sentía mal el no poder entrenar a su lado y buscarle para hacer los ejercicios juntos. Pero con su actuación en los últimos partidos podía soñar con tenerle de nuevo vestido de rojo y aprovechar cualquier momento en los probadores para robarle un beso cuando nadie les veía.

Le miró y no pudo reprimir las ganas de besarle. Su boca estaba caliente y sus labios sabían a anís a causa de la tila. Fue un beso dulce y en exceso lento, pero no había prisa y Sergio quería saborear el momento. Los dos estaban eliminados de la competición, sin embargo, ese beso le sabía a gloria. Fernando estaba de nuevo allí; frustrado por haber perdido y no haber podido hacerlo mejor, y eso era como un sueño por todo lo que implicaba.

\- Además –añadió con una sonrisa-. Deberías estar contento por tu primer gol en el Calderón tras tu vuelta.

Fernando asintió con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar que se formase en su rostro. Ese gol había sido el mejor momento del partido para él. El momento en el que el balón pasó junto al portero hasta la red, fue mágico y casi pudo sentir de nuevo el tacto de la hierba en sus labios.

\- Espero que marques muchos más.

Fernando le dio un rápido beso que parecía sellar una promesa entre ambos. Lucharía en el siguiente partido e intentaría marcar lo más rápido posible, y evitar cualquier altercado por el bien del equipo. Debía hacer las cosas mejor.

De repente, junto a Sergio, todo parecía mucho mejor. La derrota se sentía menos amarga y la frustración parecía disiparse vagamente. Fernando pensó con una sonrisa que había hecho bien en ir allí esa noche, porque en ningún sitio se habría sentido como en ese instante.

Se acomodó y miró a Sergio que le sonreía demasiado ampliamente para estar los dos eliminados de la competición, pero así estaba bien, así era Sergio y era por eso que estaba ahora allí.

\- La próxima vez voy a ir a por todas –susurró.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo, espero que haya gustado :)


End file.
